


[M4F] Roll For Seduction With Advantage

by lionessscripts



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Body Appreciation, Confession, Couch Sex, Creampie, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Marking, Pinning hands above head, Riding, Sappy, Teasing, mutual crush, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessscripts/pseuds/lionessscripts
Summary: You're the Dungeon Master for a group of your friends and one of your players happens to be a girl you've liked for quite a while now. She's cute, funny, and you can't get her out of your mind. You act confident and suave around her but truthfully- you're a little nervous about whether or not she likes you back and you'd hate to make a move on her if that'd ruin your friendship. On one rainy night after a session, however... a little mistake on her part turns into something far more exciting.
Kudos: 3





	[M4F] Roll For Seduction With Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER — This work was written for an adult audience. If you wish to perform this script, please visit r/gonewildaudio. Do not use this script for monetary purposes without asking me first.
> 
> Remember to include a small pause as needed during each line break! Feel free to alter whatever parts of my script to suit your style better and throw in improv as needed, (especially during the sexy times) have fun with recording it and be sure to tag me (u/lionessscripts) in a comment on your script fill n_n

Guidelines:

[Square brackets] are for sound effects  
(Round brackets) are for voice & tone guidelines  
*Asterisks* are for emphasis

* * *

[rain sound in the background, knocking on door followed by door opening]

(voice turning from mildly annoyed to amused upon seeing her) Can I help you- Oh, back so soon?

You just couldn't wait for next session to see me again, could you?

(laughing) You forgot something? Of course you did. Well, the only thing you’d come back here for after leaving is... your dice bag. Bingo?

I’m surprised you’d forget that, you guard it like a dragon defends her hoard of treasure.

Too soon? Hey, it’s not my fault you guys got absolutely wiped last time you fought a dragon *in its lair* after I gave you all the warnings in the book, both in *and* out of character.

Alright alright, I’m sorry, stop pouting at me- I’m not trying to make fun of your first TPK. Those are pretty rough, especially the first time round.

(beat)

Well, come on in then, don’t just stand outside my door looking at me like an abandoned puppy. (chuckle)

Plus, the rain’s gonna come in even if you don’t.

What? No, I’m not just gonna leave you out here while I grab it, you probably know where it is better than I do and... I’m not letting you catch a cold - not on my watch.

[door closing & rain sound becoming quieter]

There we are. Let’s get you your precious dice back, hmm?

(pause for improvising finding the bag o’dice, feel free to use the suggested lines below)

Nope, it’s not under the couch... don’t huff at me- I’m trying to help you out ya dork. (laughing)

Look, I don’t know why they’d be down there either! I’m just making sure.

Guess neither of us are rolling high for investigation huh.

Oh come on, that wasn’t *that* bad, right? (teasingly) I can see you smiling…

Hey, at least you have the habit of packing up all your dice.

Have you ever stepped on a d4? Those little shits hurt like hell- Worse than stray lego pieces, I swear.

Ah, you found them- Where were they hiding?

(groaning) ...Are you serious? They were *there* the whole time?

Alright then. Let’s get you back home.

Here, I’ll lend you my jacket- it’s cold out there. Let me just drape this over you...

Aw, you look so cute- cozy! I meant cozy, of course.

(laughing) I don’t know what you’re talking about, I didn’t wink at you.

[footsteps followed by door opening to heavy rain]

Shit, it’s really pouring huh...

(beat)

[insert hitting cushion sound or something similar to mimic listener bumping into you; your voice should be closer around now as well]

Oh, sorry- Didn’t mean to stand in your way.

(teasingly) You alright there? It’s not like you to... bump into me like that.

Hmm? Oh, I was just- thinking.

Maybe you should stay for a while, at least until the sky clears up a little more.

Looks like we took a while to grab your dice, huh...

Hey, don’t apologize- I wouldn’t have turned down an excellent opportunity to spend more time with you.

It’d be irresponsible of me as a DM to get one of my favorite players sick, don’t you think?

Hmm? Of course you’re a favorite of mine, you put your all into every session we play together and I love it when you try to roleplay your character- it’s always a blast to have you at my table.

Seeing you trying your hardest to seduce whatever NPCs and monsters I throw at you is pretty funny.

It’s a shame you roll terribly for those checks, your pickup lines would totally work on me.

(chuckle) Are you embarrassed? Aw, don’t cover your face, sweetheart.

We haven’t really gotten many opportunities to be alone lately. I love our group and all but...

It’s nice to just be with you sometimes.

You live pretty far from my place too. I don’t suppose you have an umbrella?

Guess you’ll *have* to stay if I don’t lend you one~

(fake evil laughing) Mwahaha, all according to plan.

(get in a bit closer to mic as you hug the listener; speaking playfully) I’ve got you now!

You won’t get to leave unless you win a contested roll against my grapple! Whatever shall the brave heroine do, hmm~?

Ow hey- don’t dig your fingers in! You know I’m ticklish there!

Fine fine I’ll let you go, but only if you promise to stay for a while.

Oh, you will? Awesome~

[door closing again, rain sound fading entirely or fading into the background; depending if you want the entire audio to have rain ambiance or not!]

You can keep my jacket on- it looks good on you.

Why don’t you take a seat on the couch and I’ll grab you something warm to drink- Does coffee sound good?

Alright, one sugar and a lotta milk- got it.

Why are you looking at me like that? Of course I remember how you like your order.

I like to pay attention to the little things- I *am* a DM after all- like how your cute face gets all scrunched up when I tease you...

(laughing) I can’t help myself when your reactions are always so adorable.

Alright, I’ll go get your coffee. Be back in just a sec.

(pause, maybe use the sound of a door closing/opening to indicate your return if you wish)

Here we are, your coffee just like you ordered. Should probably give it some time to cool down- I’ll set it down on the table for ya.

[optional sitting down on the couch sound; voice should be closer to the listener as you just sat down next to her]

Did you... Wanna watch something? Do a lil Netflix and chill?

Oh, you wanted to ask me something huh? Go for it.

(beat)

C’mon, you can ask me- Promise I won’t laugh at you.

You know what they say, there’s no such thing as a stupid question.

(pause)

You’re giving me a *look*, aren’t you? I can think of a few things it could mean or...

(leaning close to the listener) you can be a good girl and tell me.

(teasingly) You’re looking pretty flustered, sweetheart.

Is it my jacket that’s warming you up or... is it something else?

Hmm... Judging by that reaction, I think I have a pretty good lead.

It seems that I’ve got you absolutely *charmed*, my dear. Do you like it when I tilt your chin up to look at me?

(chuckling) No covering your face with your hands now...

(voice getting gentle and somewhat vulnerable) I meant what I said before, y’know? You’re my favorite player and I enjoy every minute I spend with you, both in-game and out.

Point is... You mean a lot to me, in more ways than just being an amazing friend.

You’re a gorgeous girl and sometimes... I can’t help but think about finally showing you just how much I’ve wanted you.

But I won’t push something you don’t want. So if I’m getting the wrong idea here, you let me know and I’ll stop-

[muffled sound of surprise as you’re interrupted by the listener kissing you]

(breathlessly, laughing) Mmh, you look *stunning* from this angle, princess. Legs straddling my hips, your cute little mouth hanging open and those eyes half-lidded with desire...

[sprinkle kisses and moans in as desired below]

I like it when you’re all shy and adorably flushed, but I *love* it when you take the initiative. (chuckling)

Let’s get your top off, hmm? Raise those arms for me- There we go... I’ll just give your tits a squeeze~

Ooh, that’s a nice sound. You like having my hands explore your body while I kiss you, baby?

Roaming across your soft skin, caressing every single inch of you.

Going from your front to your back, rubbing your neck and slowly coming down to- there we go, unhooking your bra~

You can grind down onto me if you’d like... But saying that is hardly necessary, your hips have been moving for a while now.

[kissing sfx]

I love how perky your nipples get when I kiss your breasts~ And I wager that my hands groping your ass while I play with your tits is also having an effect on that.

(laughing) Your body is quickly becoming my favored terrain~ Let’s see how long it takes for me to become a natural explorer, hmm?

And this skirt of yours, mmh. I was... definitely not distracted by your cute ass while we searched for that dice horde of yours. Nope, didn’t oogle, not even once.

Here, let me take my shirt off too- make things a little fairer.

There we go... What if I slid my hand underneath your skirt and just ran my fingers over that hot pussy of yours through your panties, hmm?

Ooh-lace, huh? Very cute. Oh, and they’re absolutely *drenched*, princess... Do you want my fingers inside of you baby?

(chuckling) C’mon, you can do better than that... Let me hear you ask nicely, sweetheart.

(whispering) Tell me what you want~

Mmh, that’s a good girl. Let me push these to the side and... Slide a finger right into your slick hole~

Mm, those are some cute sounds as I push it in... and out...

And I love how wet you are for me. I could easily fit more fingers, princess.

Hmm, what do you think? Do you want me to stretch you out with my fingers before I fuck you?

(chuckling) You’re adorable. Alright, two fingers then. Mmh, pumping them up into you and curling at *just* the right angle...

Scissoring them in and out of you as you grind down- so needy already.

Your legs are trembling, baby... Kiss me as I finger you princess, wanna feel you moan into my mouth.

How about I pay some attention to your clit, hmm? You’ll have to do one thing for me though.

Hold onto me as I reach my other hand down and- bingo~

It’s a shame to not be gripping your tight ass but oh, that reaction was so worth it.

Do you like how my fingers pump inside you as I circle your clit, sweetheart?

Fuck- take my cock out, it’s starting to hurt pressing into my pants.

Spit into your hand for me, baby. Mmh- I want you to use that hand to jerk me off as I fuck you with my fingers.

Mmh, that *moan*... You’re doing so well for me, fucking yourself onto my hand, clenching so nice and tight around my fingers each time I rub your clit harder

Just imagine as you’re stroking your hand up and down my throbbing cock- just imagine that sliding inside you.

(whispering) You won’t have to imagine for much longer, baby.

I’ll be filling up real soon, princess. Right now I want you to open your mouth and taste yourself for me. I wonder if you taste as sweet as you sound...

That’s it, licking and sucking like how you’d blow me, hmm? I’d love to feel those lips wrapped around me but... not today. I need to be inside you.

Slide these pretty panties off for me first- wouldn’t want them to get even messier now do we?

[belt & trousers sfx]

I’ll get ready for you too. I’ve thought about this for so fucking long- and it drives me crazy knowing that you want this as much as I do.

Let’s make up for lost time, shall we?

Mmh, feeling my cock rubbing against you- Just sliding up and down your slit, just teasing your entrance... You’re so wet, princess.

Are you sure you’re ready to take my cock? Should I... finger you some more perhaps?

You know the drill, don’t you? If you want me inside you, you’ll have to ask.

(leaning in) Beg for me to fuck you like how you ache to be fucked.

(chuckling) ...That’s it, baby. It would simply be *improper* of me to decline such a well-mannered lady like yourself pleading to be filled, hmm?

Mmh, feel me sliding just the tip inside you, easing in inch by inch. Now lower yourself for me as I raise my hips- fuck you feel *amazing*.

Fuck yourself on my cock, sweetheart. Ride me as I buck myself into your pussy and- mmh, trace my lips all over your body.

You’d look so pretty with some bruises on your collarbone, princess... Do you want me to mark you?

Mmh, gladly.

[kissing and sucking sfx]

Aw, did that hurt a bit? I’ll kiss you better~

Keep moving those hips for me- unless you’re getting tired already?

Ah ah ah~ Don’t apologize, you did amazing.

Just lay down on this couch- put your head on this cushion and let me take care of you baby.

I love how you clench around me every time I slide my cock into you- fuck. You look so good like this, sweetheart- Whining and panting underneath me.

Would you like it if I pinned your hands above your head as I fucked you?

I’ll take that as a yes then~

Both of your wrists pinned down as I drive myself into you... Fuck, you’re sexy.

That’s it, arch your back and keep moaning for me- I’m getting close, baby.

Are you safe? Can I- fuck, can I come inside you, princess?

Oh, thank goodness- Mmh, I want to fill you up with my cum.

[improv to orgasm, use suggested lines below if desired]

I’m so fucking close- mmh. Here, I’ll let go of your hands- Rub your clit as I fuck you, I want to feel you clenching around my cock.

Can you feel me throbbing inside of you? I want you to come for me- come as I pump you full of cum-

(breathless, post nut laughing) Hah... Fuck, that was... Something else.

[kissing]

You were perfect, baby. I’ll pull out of you- mmh, sore? I’m not surprised- we were going pretty hard.

I’m just happy you had a good time.

(laughing) Damn, more D&D sessions should end up like this.

Let’s just... lie here for a while and then get cleaned up. I still need to finalize my post-game notes!

(teasing) Hey, hey- I’m just messing with you. You know very well I don’t take notes. Otherwise, how could I have gotten so good at improv that I land one of my gorgeous friends I’ve crushed on for so long in bed?

Alright- You know what I mean you dork. Mmh, we can spend all the time you’d like together.

Oh, your coffee’s gone totally cold now hey... I’ll be sure to make you another one sometime.

* * *

Thank you for reading! You can find me [here](https://www.reddit.com/user/lionessscripts) on Reddit as well as on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lionessscripts).


End file.
